Moments
by a.a.k88
Summary: Ca se passe onze mois après la remise des diplômes.


Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas!

Titre: Moments

Auteur: mangoaddict

Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Dénégation: Je ne possède rien

Note de l'auteur: Ca se passe onze mois après la remise des diplômes. C'est fait à la troisième personne, mais le narrateur change, donc soyez attentif. Aussi, je n'ai pas la moindre idée du nombre de volumes qu'il y a dans le Dictionnaire Anglais Oxford. Mais dix-huit semblait être un bon nombre.

* * *

PDV de Liz: 

Ils se disputent encore.

Michael est un crétin sans égards pour les autres. Maria est une petite amie autoritaire. Michael est un rustaud. Maria est une maniaque de la propreté. Michael n'a pas d'énergie, pas d'ambition. Maria a trop d'énergie et trop de rêves.

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête contre le torse de Max, écoutant les voix de ma meilleure amie et de son petit ami irrégulier. Je peux entendre le doux martèlement des battements du cœur de Max et le rythme régulier de sa respiration. Isabel fredonne légèrement faussement tandis qu'elle conduit le van sur l'étendue de l'autoroute. Kyle tapote ses doigts contre la vitre, frappant avec un rythme un peu différent du fredonnement d'Isabel.

Et pour le moment, je suis heureuse.

"Isabel, tu peux te garer?" demande abruptement Maria, se détournant âprement de Michael et ôtant ses mèches blondes de ses yeux flamboyants.

"Euh…on est au milieu de l'autoroute," fais-je remarquer, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à cette requête et ouvrant les yeux. Je lance un regard à Maria. "Je ne crois pas qu'Isabel puisse se garer ici."

"On est dans le Montana," fait remarquer Maria, roulant les yeux avec du mépris pour l'Etat. "Il n'y a personne ici qui puisse être contrarié si on bloque la voie pendant un petit moment." Elle fait un geste vers la route déserte, et j'acquiesce doucement, silencieusement, sachant qu'elle a raison. Nous n'avons pas croisé d'autres voitures depuis des heures.

Isabel se gare et à la minute où la voiture s'arrête, Maria ouvre brutalement la porte et part comme un ouragan, ses yeux brûlant de colère et de larmes non versées. Le reste du groupe descend plus lentement. Kyle s'assied sur le capot de la voiture, son visage sans expression, et je me demande à quoi il pense. Michael fait quelques pas sur la route et donne des coups pieds à quelques pierres d'un air maussade, son visage aussi sombre qu'une tempête. Isabel et Max se tiennent près de moi, se disputant à voix basses pour savoir qui va aller parler à Michael.

"Je l'ai fait la dernière fois," fait remarquer Max avec un ton légèrement digne.

Isabel plisse les yeux et répond froidement, "Et je l'ai fait les quatre fois avant ça." Elle met sa main en visière et se tourne pour fixer la silhouette fâchée de Michael.

"Il réagit mieux avec toi," répond Max, le plus petit des sourires tirant sur ses lèvres. Il ne veut vraiment pas parler à Michael.

Isabel bouillonne, mais acquiesce à contrecœur, acceptant ses mots. Elle lance un dernier regard haineux à son frère puis, juste pour faire bonne mesure, me lance également un regard fâché, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Je me tourne et fixe la silhouette distante de Maria. Elle a escaladé la barrière à côté de l'autoroute et se tient au milieu d'un champ de fleurs. Et je n'ai pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que sa lèvre inférieure tremble légèrement, et que ses yeux clignent rapidement en une tentative futile de contenir ses larmes.

Si Alex était là, je me disputerais avec lui pour savoir qui doit approcher Maria. Disputer de la façon dont Max et Isabel se sont disputés. Mais Alex n'est pas là et, alors que je sens la douleur aigue dans mon coeur en pensant à lui, je sais que je suis la seule qui puisse parler à Maria pour l'instant.

Je soupire et marche vers ma meilleure amie. Le sol est humide sous mes pieds et je laisse une traînée d'empreintes boueuses derrière moi. L'air est moite avec la rosée du matin, et rempli d'une irrésistible odeur de bruyère et de lavande. Le ciel est d'un bleu saphir brillant, et le soleil brille chaudement sur nous. Au loin, un oiseau laisse sortir un cri aigu, brisant le calme silencieux.

Lorsque j'arrive près de Maria, elle s'est calmée. Ses yeux sont secs, son expression calme, et elle me salue d'un ton joyeux.

"Hey, chica."

Seul le léger tremblement de sa voix trahit ses vraies émotions.

Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. "Michael est un crétin," dis-je.

Ce commentaire arrache un petit sourire à Maria, mais ses yeux sont toujours sombres.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" poursuivis-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux. C'est toujours la même formule. J'insulte Michael, Maria sourit. Je demande ce qu'il a fait, et une longue liste de crimes en résulte. J'écoute avec compassion et émets ma propre commisération, puis, une fois que Maria a fini de se décharger, je lui rappelle gentiment que, malgré tous ses défauts, elle aime Michael. Et nous retournons au van ensemble.

Sauf que cette fois, Maria change la formule. Au lieu de fournir une liste de tords, Maria répond à ma question par une autre.

"Tu crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision?"

Je fixe Maria. Elle s'est détournée de moi et fixe la montagne distante derrière nous. Je regarde la lumière tomber sur son visage, illuminant ses traits. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine d'une façon défensive alors qu'elle attend ma réponse.

Mais je n'ai pas de réponse à donner.

Il n'y a jamais eu de doute dans mon esprit que Michael aime Maria. Et que Maria aime Michael. Mais est-ce assez? Nous sommes sur la route depuis onze mois maintenant, et tout ce qu'ils font c'est se chamailler. A chaque fois que je les vois, ils se sautent à la gorge. L'amour ne peut pas tout vaincre.

Regardez Isabel. Alex et Jess, tous les deux perdus.

Est-ce que Maria finira comme ça? Ou est-ce qu'elle finira comme moi?

Parce que je suis heureuse.

Et cependant, en regardant le van et mes quatre amis derrière moi – un Michael renfrogné et une Isabel exaspérée, un Kyle contemplatif et un Max préoccupé – je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si je suis la seule à être heureuse. Kyle a quitté son père, la seule famille qu'il a. Isabel a perdu son premier amour, son mari et sa seule chance à une vie normale. Michael et Maria ont perdu l'amour épique qu'ils avaient autrefois, l'amour qui a gardé Michael sur Terre quand les autres partaient. Et Max…

Max a perdu son fils.

Alors, est-ce que Maria a pris la bonne décision?

Comment diable suis-je censée le savoir?

* * *

PDV d'Isabel:

Je déteste Max.

Enfin, d'accord, détester est un mot un peu trop fort.

Je méprise souverainement Max.

Il a raison, bien sûr; Michael réagit mieux quand c'est moi qui lui parle. Mais tout de même…

Parler à un Michael irrité est comme agiter un drapeau rouge devant un taureau déchaîné.

La recette pour un désastre.

"Va-t-en, Izzy," murmure Michael sans se retourner. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sermon." Sa voix est calme, mais contient un peu de dureté. Je grimace et reste silencieuse, essayant de savoir quoi faire, quoi dire, pendant que Michael continue de frapper les pierres dans un silence renfrogné.

Je déteste…non, je _méprise souverainement_ Max.

"Maria semblait fâchée," commentais-je sèchement alors que je m'avance devant Michael.

Il me regarde de travers et ne donne pas de réponse verbale.

"Pour quoi vous vous disputiez?" continuais-je.

Michael hausse rageusement les épaules et détourne le regard, ses yeux sombres se plissant.

"Tu l'aimes," fais-je remarquer, réalisant que c'est moi qui fait toute la conversation.

Le froncement de sourcils de Michael s'approfondit, mais il ne nie pas les mots. Au lieu de ça, il se tourne et regarde le champ où Maria se tient. Je suis son regard et remarque que Liz est là-bas aussi. Les filles parlent, et je peux dire en voyant le regard songeur de Michael, qu'il se demande de quoi elles parlent. Mais au moment où Michael me voit le regarder, son expression se retransforme en regard noir.

"Tu es resté pour elle," dis-je doucement. Ca fait toujours mal de le mentionner, de se souvenir qu'il l'a choisie. Pas que j'ais jamais voulu refuser à Michael le bonheur qu'il a avec Maria. Mais c'est plutôt que ça fait mal de penser à quel point il m'aurait manqué si nous avions quitté la planète.

La pensée de quitter mes parents, de ne plus jamais pouvoir les revoir, me rempli d'une telle tristesse profonde. Même maintenant, quand je peux les appeler toutes les quelques semaines, ça fait toujours mal de penser que ce ne sera jamais sûr de retourner là-bas, de rester dans cette maison et de me réveiller au son de mes parents qui se disputent dans la cuisine.

Mais la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir Michael…

Ca me coupe le souffle.

C'est mon frère, tout autant que Max, et la vie sans lui, sans n'importe lequel des deux, est inimaginable.

Peut-être qu'une partie de mes pensées se voit dans mes yeux, parce que Michael tend la main et la place sur mon épaule. Il dit d'une voix rauque, "Je doute que je le referais."

Ce qui, évidemment, est un mensonge.

"Tu le referais."

"On n'a plus ce qu'on avait à cette époque."

"Tu l'aimes."

Ce à quoi Michael n'a pas de réponse.

Je lance un regard à Kyle. Il tapote oisivement ses doigts sur le capot de la voiture, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Tess. Onze mois ont passé depuis sa mort, et sa présence nous hante toujours comme une ombre qui ne veut pas passer. Je la vois maintenant, plus forte que jamais, dans les yeux hantés de Kyle.

Je sais que c'était plus dur pour Kyle que pour le reste du groupe. C'était grâce à Tess que lui et son père se sont tant rapprochés, et c'était à cause de Tess que nous nous sommes tous tant éloignés.

Alex…

"Elle est partie," dit Michael, et une fois encore sa capacité à savoir instinctivement ce que je pense m'énerve.

"Non," contredis-je, "non, elle n'est pas partie." J'halète alors qu'une douleur me poignarde, tandis que je mets finalement en mots les sentiments qui me harcèlent depuis si longtemps. "Tess, Khivar, Pierce, Topolsky, Nicolas, Lonnie, Rath… Ils sont toujours là, Michael. Ils nous hantent, nous empêchent de tourner la page, de vivre à nouveau." Les fantômes de nos passés qui n'ont jamais vraiment disparus.

"Max et Liz sont heureux," répond Michael.

Je lance un regard à Max. Ses yeux traînent sur Liz, observant chacun de ses mouvements. Il la fixe comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment croire qu'elle est réelle et qu'elle est réellement avec lui. Oui, je dois admettre que Max et Liz sont heureux. Comme un conte de fée, comme un rêve, ils sont sortis des ombres de notre passé et ont atteint leur "vécurent heureux pour toujours".

Et le reste du groupe est resté sur le bord de la route, incapable d'avancer, incapable de faire marche arrière.

"Où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse, Jess pense à toi," dit Michael avec une gentillesse que j'entends rarement.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et est soudainement dure à avaler.

Maria et Liz reviennent vers nous maintenant, et Max avance pour les rejoindre. Kyle descend du capot de la voiture et grimpe dans le van. Je me tourne vers Michael, mon expression sérieuse, et demande, "Peux-tu au moins t'excuser auprès de Maria?"

"Pour quoi?" casse-t-il. "Le fait d'être qui je suis?"

"Pour le fait que tu es un crétin insensible," répondis-je, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression fâchée et insultée de Michael.

"Tu ne sais même pas à propos de quoi on se disputait."

J'acquiesce. Je ne sais pas à propos de quoi ils se disputaient. Leurs disputent sont si fréquentes que je fais la sourde oreille. Nous le faisons tous. C'est toute l'ironie de l'histoire; Max, Liz, Kyle et moi sommes dans la voiture avec eux, et probablement qu'aucun de nous ne sait à propos de quoi était la dispute.

"Ca n'a pas d'importante," dis-je avec piquant. "Tu es toujours un crétin insensible et sans égards pour les autres." Et je ne plaisante qu'à moitié.

"Si elle voulait du sensible, elle aurait dû sortir avec Max," répond Michael avec un bas grognement, et lui aussi ne plaisante qu'à moitié.

Il retourne près du van. Liz, Max et Maria montent dedans, puis Michael commence à suivre. Mais il n'arrive pas à résister à une dernière réplique, donc il se tourne vers moi et dit à mi-voix, "Je n'ai jamais demandé à Maria de venir avec nous."

Je soutiens son regard pendant un moment, cherchant ses yeux silencieusement. Puis je dis, d'une voix tout aussi calme, "Et elle ne t'a jamais demandé de rester sur Terre." Je me retourne et marche jusqu'au siège conducteur du van.

Il est temps de reprendre la route.

* * *

PDV de Kyle:

"Je me demander à propos de quoi était la dispute?" commentais-je. Plusieurs heures ont passé depuis notre arrêt précédent et Isabel conduit toujours. Liz et Max se sont endormis, la tête de Liz reposant sur l'épaule de Max et le bras de Max enroulé étroitement autour d'elle. Michael et Maria dorment aussi, penchés chacun dans la direction opposée, comme s'ils avaient peur de se toucher. Leurs têtes reposent contre leurs fenêtres respectives.

"Je ne sais pas," répond Isabel alors qu'elle regarde à travers le crépuscule descendant. Nous avons conduit toute la journée et je peux voir la lassitude dans ses yeux. Nous ne sommes passés que dans quelques villes sur le chemin, cette partie du Montana est presque entièrement inhabitée. Les champs de fleurs et les arpents d'arbres tordus créent un tableau à vous couper le souffle contre le ciel clair, mais soudainement les arches dorées du McDonald et l'odeur du café de Starbucks me manquent.

"Je souhaiterais que mes parents puissent voir ça," murmure Isabel, faisant un geste vers la route autour de nous. Je regarde par la fenêtre et acquiesce silencieusement, pensant que, si les parents d'Isabel apprécieraient peut-être la beauté de la nature, ce ne serait pas le cas de mon père.

Papa n'a jamais un homme de la nature.

Papa. C'est dur maintenant, en regardant en arrière, de me souvenir de pourquoi je suis venu. Pourquoi ais-je quitté ma seule famille pour cette course folle à travers l'Amérique avec tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas vraiment?

Max, Isabel, Michael et Liz sont venus parce qu'ils le devaient, ou ils risquaient d'être capturés et de mourir. Maria est venue pour Michael, et Jess serait venu pour Isabel si elle l'avait laissé faire. Et de toute façon, Isabel a Max et Michael, qui seront toujours tellement plus ses gars à elle qu'ils ne le seront ceux de Liz ou de Maria.

Et où est-ce que ça me laisse?

Le mec bizarre en dehors du groupe.

Max et Liz ont tout ce truc des âmes soeurs. Ils se regardent dans les yeux et ils voient l'univers avec toutes ses possibilités infinies.

Ca me donne envie de vomir.

Max, Isabel et Michael ont une histoire ensemble, un passé. Un passé rempli de plats accidentellement brisés et de vases raccommodés à la hâte, d'oiseaux guéris et de promenades aléatoires dans les rêves, de peur et d'espoir et de découverte.

Et maintenant je suis un cirage poétique.

Super.

L'idée étant, ils ont une connexion.

Et puis il y a Michael et Maria, et quand je pense à eux, parfois, j'ai envie de me tirer une balle. Connaissent-ils la signification du mot 'silence?' Parce que sinon, je serais plus que content de leur faire avaler un dictionnaire.

Préférablement le Dictionnaire Anglais Oxford.

Tous les dix-huit volumes.

Je suis sûr que Bouddha aurait quelque chose à dire sur la non-violence. Le problème est que je ne le suis plus trop. Pas parce que je ne crois plus au Bouddhisme, mais parce que c'est trop irrévocablement lié à ces deux mots que je ne veux plus jamais me rappeler.

Bouddha Boy.

Je veux lui arracher les cheveux. Encore quelque chose que Bouddha n'approuverait probablement pas. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. L'idée d'arracher ces boucles blondes de sa tête, d'ôter pour toujours ce sourire coquet de son visage… Enfin, l'idée semble vraiment tentante.

Sa voix résonne dans mon esprit, mais elle est tordue maintenant. Ma mémoire a changé son rire en ricanements, chacun de ses regards en coups d'œil furtifs, ses mouvements en coups calculés. Et la partie d'elle que je pensais aimer disparaît jusqu'à ce que je puisse à peine me souvenir de la fille que je considérais jadis comme ma soeur.

Et puis la pire des choses se produit.

Elle me manque.

Mais je m'écarte.

De quoi je parlais?

Ah, oui. Pourquoi je suis venu avec eux.

Je les ai suivi comme un mouton. C'est ce que nous sommes, une troupe de moutons fuyant aveuglément le FBI, le loup que nous ne pouvons jamais vraiment voir. Il essaye de mordre nos talons, les mâchoires ouvertes, puis bat en retraite dans l'ombre avant que nous ne puissions voir un aperçu de ses traits. Nous ne le voyons jamais, mais il est toujours là, attendant et observant dans l'obscurité.

Je dois arrêter de lire cette poésie qu'écrit Maria.

"A quoi tu penses?" La voix d'Isabel interrompt ma contemplation, me ramenant dans le présent, et me rappelant qu'il y a d'autres personnes dans la voiture.

"On est tous des moutons," grommelais-je, ne ressentant pas le besoin d'élaborer. Elle ne comprendrait pas de toute façon.

"Je crois que les moutons sont plus heureux que nous," répond Isabel, sa voix remplie de tristesse. "Ils ont leur place quelque part."

Et soudainement, je suis irrationnellement en colère. Comment ose-t-elle se sentir désolée pour elle-même? Comment osent-ils ressentir quelque chose comme ça? C'est moi qui n'ai pas à ma place ici, qui ne suis pas à ma place.

"C'est ce que j'ai ressenti toute ma vie, tu sais," murmure Isabel, et une larme apparaît au coin de son œil et fait son chemin solitaire le long de sa joue. "Comme si je n'étais pas à ma place."

Ma colère se fane. Je me sens peut-être mal à l'aise et différent maintenant, mais Isabel, Max et Michael ont ressenti ça toute leur vie.

"On peut être heureux, Isabel," dis-je. "Regarde Max et Liz." Je fais un léger sourire à Isabel, essayant de la réconforter, de l'égayer.

Mais elle me lance un regard sceptique en retour. "Ou je pourrais finir comme Michael et Maria," répond-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Je me tourne sur mon siège et regarde les quatre endormis. Et, bien que je ne le dise pas, je préférerais finir comme Maria et Michael que comme Max et Liz.

Ce n'est pas que je pense que Max et Liz ne sont pas biens ensemble, parce qu'ils le sont. C'est juste que…hé bien, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ce qu'ils ont… ce n'est pas _réel_. C'est un rêve, et ils ont atteint un endroit en dehors de la réalité, un endroit où tout est soit parfait soit la fin du monde. Il n'y a pas de milieu, pas de normal.

Mais avec Michael et Maria… ils se disputent constamment, ils se combattent, ils se chamaillent, ils se séparent et se brisent le coeur. Mais ensuite ils se remettent ensemble. Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de voir ce moment où ils se remettent ensemble, quand ils pensent que personne ne regarde. Ils se regardent, juste regardent, et je peux voir que leur grand amour épique et toujours là, juste poussé hors de la vue.

Et je pense que Michael et Maria l'ont toujours su.

Et je dois _vraiment_ arrêter de lire les romans fleur bleue d'Isabel.

* * *

PDV de Max;

Isabel gare le van sur le côté de la route et coupe le moteur, puis sort pour s'étirer. Kyle la suit, regardant autour de lui. Derrière moi, Michael ronchonne alors qu'il pousse son chemin jusqu'à la portière. Je descends après lui et Liz me suit.

Maria dort toujours, et aucun de nous ne fait mine de la réveiller.

Michael dit quelque chose à propos d'un casse-croûte et nous le laissons au van tandis que nous nous éloignons lentement. Je mets mon bras autour de Liz, l'attirant contre moi. Elle sourit, ses yeux bruns remplis de bonheur, et la vie ne pourrait pas être plus parfaite.

Nous marchons jusqu'au champ et trouvons quelques pierres pour nous asseoir. L'air est légèrement frisquet, mais c'est un soulagement bienvenu par rapport au manqué d'air du van. Il est parfumé de cèdre et un léger restant de lavande.

Au-dessus de nous, les étoiles brillent lumineusement.

Michael nous rattrape et s'assied près de Kyle. Ils commencent à parler de football. Isabel s'assied à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Liz se perche de mon autre côté et commence à pointer les constellations. Isabel roule les yeux et marmonne quelque chose comme quoi Liz est une intello, et j'essaie en vain de cacher mon sourire. Liz me lance un regard noir avec une colère simulée, et mon sourire se transforme en rire.

"Tu n'as pas froid?" demande brusquement Isabel, fronçant les sourcils vers Michael.

Je me tourne et regarde Michael à travers l'obscurité, remarquant avec confusion qu'il ne porte qu'un T-shirt et un jeans. "Tu ne portais pas un pull il y a juste un moment?"

"Il est dans la voiture," réponde brièvement Michael.

"Et ta veste?" poursuit Isabel, pinçant les lèvres en désapprobation. Elle porte trois couches: une blouse, un pull et une veste.

"Voiture," Michael donne une réponse d'un mot.

"Et tu n'as pas envie de les porter?" questionne Liz avec étonnement.

Il _fait_ froid.

Michael secoue la tête avec contrariété, et ça me rappelle soudainement un rebelle de deux ans refusant de prendre la veste que sa mère veut qu'il mette. C'est un stade que je ne verrais jamais mon fils traverser.

Et je tressailli avec cette pensée.

Liz me fixe avec perspicacité et je sais qu'elle peut voir à quoi je pense. Elle se lève soudainement et dit, "Hé bien, moi j'ai froid. Max, tu viens avec moi jusqu'au van pour prendre ma veste?"

J'acquiesce et lui lance un regard scrutateur, lui disant silencieusement que je ne suis pas berné, je sais de quoi elle veut parler.

Nous nous éloignons des autres. Uns fois hors de portée d'écoute, Liz se tourne vers moi et glisse sa main dans la mienne, murmurant, "Je peux toujours voir, par le regard dans tes yeux, que tu penses à Zan. Tu te trahis toi-même…"

Je déglutis. "Je veux lui dire de porter une veste, Liz," murmurais-je. "Je veux être celui qui s'inquiète quand il court hors de la maison sans rien d'autre qu'un T-shirt et un jeans." Je fais une pause et reprends mon souffle, puis aspire quelques goulées d'air, essayant d'apaiser la raideur dans ma poitrine. "Je veux le voir grandir."

"Tu lui as donné la sécurité, Max. Tu lui as donné la protection," répond Liz d'une voix basse. Elle tend une main et la pose sur mon épaule. "Tu as fait ce qui devait être fait. Il a une chance à une vie normale maintenant. Une vie heureuse…"

"Et je ne pourrais jamais lui refuser ça," approuvais-je. Je détourne les yeux, puis les lève vers les étoiles. Les étoiles qui, jadis, je pensais être ma maison, la clé de tous mes problèmes, la réponse à toutes mes questions. Maintenant je ne suis plus si naïf, et les étoiles ne sont rien d'autres qu'une boule de feu distante que je n'atteindrais jamais. "C'est juste que je ne savais pas à quel point ce serait dur de le laisser partir."

"Je comprend," chuchote Liz. Elle tend le bras et prend mon menton dans sa main, tournant doucement mon visage pour que je la regarde. Et comme je la contemple, je sais qu'elle comprend.

Elle comprend tout.

Elle sait comme ça a été dur pour moi de laisser Tess partir avec mon fils, et comme j'avais besoin de le retrouver. Elle sait comme ça a été dur pour moi d'abandonner le rêve de voir un jour la planète d'où je viens, d'explorer un jour l'autre monde où est ma place. Elle sait comme ça a été dur pour moi de tourner la page après que tant de choses se soient mal passées. Elle sait comme mes parents me manque, et comme je désire mon fils, et comme je souhaiterais que tout soit différent.

Elle sait que je veux être normal.

"Il aura de merveilleux parents et une vie heureuse, Max," continue Liz , détournant les yeux et laissant tomber sa main. Elle recommence à marcher, sa voix calme mais remplie de force et de conviction. "Tu lui as donné tout ce que tu pouvais, tu as fais du mieux que tu pouvais. Et grâce à ça, il sera en sécurité et en bonne santé."

"Merci," répondais-je, mes mots remplis de sincérité.

Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

* * *

PDV de Liz;

Je souris à Max et jette un coup d'oeil au van. "Je vais courir chercher ma veste," dis-je, me préparant à escalader la barrière. "On n'a pas besoin d'y aller à deux." Je m'éloigne de Max et marche vers l'autoroute, puis vers le van. J'ouvre la porte et regarde le siège arrière, cherchant ma veste, mais mes yeux tombent sur quelque chose d'autre.

Maria est toujours endormie. Mais elle est étendue sur le siège maintenant, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déplacée de sorte qu'elle soit mise plus confortablement maintenant qu'elle a plus de place. Sous sa tête se trouve le pull de Michael, rouler pour former un oreiller. Et drapée autour d'elle comme une couverture se trouve la veste de Michael, avec les coudes usés et le trou au fond de la poche droite.

Et je réalise soudain ce que j'aurais dû savoir depuis le début.

Michael et Maria vont réussir. Peu importe les obstacles que la vie met sur leur chemin, peu importe les tournants qu'ils devront prendre, les cerceaux à travers lesquels ils devront sauter, ils réussiront. Parce qu'à la fin, ce n'est pas les disputes et chamailleries publiques, ou les sorties de pièces avec colère, ou les cris et les plaintes et les tords, ou même les larmes, qui font la différence.

C'est les moments que nous ne voyons pas qui importent.

Fin.


End file.
